Different Moon
by KaitDawn
Summary: What if it was Bella that left Edward, not the other way around? What will happen to the Swan's and Cullen's once Bella moves to La Push with her dad? What if Bella changes in more than one ways? Same imprints on Bella NO Leah or Emily! srry !
1. Twist

DIFFERENT MOON

Summary: What if it was Bella that left Edward, not the other way around? What will happen to the Swan's and Cullen's once Bella moves to La Push with her dad and finds out something? What if Bella changes in more than one ways?

Chapter One Not as Hard as I Thought

I sighed and fell backwards on my bed smiling. Just an hour ago I had finally told Edward I no longer cared for him.  
>I did love him, but the connection that was made a year ago wasn't there anymore.<br>_**_FlashBack_**_

_"What are you saying, love?" Edward said slowly, trying to figure out what I was trying to say._  
><em>In truth I was a little scared about breaking up with a vampire, who knows what he would do to a small human like me. But I quickly shoved that thought a side and straightened my back, squaring my shoulders confidently.<em>  
><em>"I'm just not feeling it anymore Edward, I feel more like you my brother than my boyfriend. I still love you, so very much, but not that way you think. It would be wrong for me to keep lying to you." I spoke in a strong voice but as I neared the end of my speech it came as a whisper barely audible. <em>  
><em>I heard a soft exhale and I looked up to meet Edward's wide black eyes. I toke a step back in fear, and his eyes shot down to my feet telling me the movement I made was noticed. My heart sped up when he looked back into my eyes. The black pools in his eyes seemed rock solid.<em>  
><em>"You...don't want...me." Was all he said, pain quickly spread across his features as quickly as my heart was racing.<em>  
><em>Horror came across my face, I ran up to him and toke his face in between me two palms and made him look at me.<em>  
><em>"Edward, how could you say that? I love you but like a brother." I said quickly. Only half of the words coming out of my mouth were true.<em>  
><em>I love Edward, but not strong enough to keep him in my life. I was leaving him today and never going to see him again. I was also moving to the La Push rez so he couldn't see me if he tried.<em>  
><em>"Bella, I can tell you lying, just spit out what you are trying to say." He hissed pulling back from my grip I had on his face, the pain was still on his face but the anger masked most of it.<em>  
><em>"Okay fine, you want to hear it here it goes. Don't say I warned you. I don't love you anymore period. You'll still be my first love, but they don't last. I thought we were meant to be but that was never the reality. After what happened with Jasper, who I was never mad at, attacked me, I saw how the life you guys have, isn't my life. I don't want to live forever, I want to have a family. A husband that can care for me and not think about what he's doing so he doesn't accidentally hurt me. I'm sorry but that's the truth." I clenched my fist trying to hold the acid out of my voice as I turned away from Edward and walked away from him without a back words glance.<em>  
><em><strong>_End Of FlashBack_<strong>_  
>I wider smile came across my face.<br>I felt finally free to be free from Edward's grasp he had on my in the past year.  
>My new life I'm starting in La Push, is going to be the best life I could ever Imagine.<p> 


	2. Reuion

CHAPTER 2 **What the Hell?**

"Bella!" Jacob yelled as I cut the roar of my trucks engine and got out.  
>The driver door opened with a reluctant groan as Jacob pulled me into one of his huge hugs.<br>"Jake...can't...breath." I gasped as he set me down, a look of concern on his face came but he wiped it away and he smiled wider than I have ever seen him.  
>"Bella, I heard you moved down here on the rez. I'm so glad the elders gave you and dad permission, not alot of pale faces are allowed to permanently move on the reservation."<p>

"Well Charlie knows them pretty well, they are like a second family to him, so must be the same for him." I laughed, Jacob's chest rumbled with laughter.

I let got out of his hug to look at him.

"Jake, what happened to you?" I stared in shock, he was the size of a, well, he was a freaking giant.

He looked down at me in confusion, and caught me staring him and he laughed, "Oh, must be another growth spurt. Or you're just shrinking Bells."

I hit his arm playfully as Billy wheeled himself out the front door that was left open from Jacob.

"Bella! It's so good to see you again. I'm so glad that you and Charlie decided to move here!" A smile lit up his face as he wheeled closer to me and Jake.

I ran up to meet him and bent down to give him a hug.

"I'm so glad we could come down here, I can finally get away from Forks, and everyone in it!" I laughed as I let go of Billy.

Shock came across both of Jacob's and Billy's face, as they toke in what I just said.

"What about the Cullens you've been hanging out with Bells?" Jacob asked, followed by a nod from Billy.

I looked at Billy's shocked but happy face, "They weren't all that great. You can only spend to much time with another family totally different than yours."

Billy's face told me, he knew what the Cullens were. After all, last year at prom he sent Jacob to warn me about them. It worked.

**Jacob's PoV**

Bella looked at me and then to Billy, "They weren't all that great. You can only spend to much time with a family totally different than yours."

My face twisted in confusion. Bella was still looking at Billy. A small nod came from him as he smiled again.

What did she mean by **a family totally different from yours**?

Oh well, I'm just glad to have my best friend back.

**Bella's PoV**

I sat down at the small table the occupied Billy's small kitchen. To my surprise he was able to reach the counter from his wheel chair with ease.

Jacob had to go meet some friends from school at a gas station but promised me he would see me in a couple hours, and I'm more than happy to stay at Billy's.

Charlie was on his way over, but it would be a few minutes, he still had to unpack some stuff over at our new place.

"Do you need anything in your coffee?" Billy asked turning to me.

"Naw I drink it plain, but thanks anyways." I said politely as he set the steaming coffee in front of me.

"I'm surprised to here you left the Cullens. I didn't think you ever would." Billy said all of the sudden.

Sudden enough to make me choke on the coffee I was drinking. I wiped my face with a napkin.

"Oh you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He said quickly, embarrassed.

"No, no Billy, it's fine. Just caught me off guard there," I laughed, "Yeah I was surprised to but after Jasper almost attacked me, I knew that that life wasn't for me and that I needed to stop lying to myself."

I thought I almost heard Billy growl when I mention that Jasper had almost attacked me.

"He did what?" Billy said, anger coating his frail face and his hard voice.

"He _almost_ got to me Billy. The others toke him away before he had the chance to do anything. I only got a minor cut on my finger, well more like a paper cut, and then a cut along my arm, but that was from being shoved into some broken crystal. But I'm good now."

Billy rolled over to my side and reached for my arm, which was still bandaged up from that night.

I unwrapped the bandage knowing that there won't be anything but a scar, but I wanted to make sure that it was completely healed.

A long, thin scar ran from the edge of my elbow to my wrist, on the same arm that James bit me.

Billy's brow furrowed when he turned my wrist to reveal the bite mark. When he ran his finger across it I felt him shudder. The scar had always been a few degrees cooler than my normal temperature.

I pulled my arm back and when to dispose of the bandage and walked into the living room.

"Bella," Billy started but then I heard the door bust open and Jake and five of his friends bound into the room.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob scooped me into one of his bear hugs and spun me around.

"Okay Jake, getting dizzy." I laughed as he set me back down.

I looked over to see five boys, well boys who look more like men looking at me confused. One of them, the older looking one was looking at me. But he had a different look. He was also the handsomest guy I've ever seen. Also all of them, including Jake, had no shirts on.

I tore my eyes away from the older one and cleared my throat looking at Jacob, "Um, Jake, mind introducing me to these people."

Grins spread across all their faces and Jake sat down on the couch and pulled me to his lap. I blushed and turned to the other guys.

"Bella, I like to introduce to you Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry."

I waved and Jake continued, "The guy that's leaning on the doorway is Paul. He has a bit of a temper."

The oldest guy laughed, "A bit?"

Paul shot the guy a glare and Jake smirked and continued, "Embry and Quil just walked outside," I hadn't noticed they left, "Jared is in the kitchen now rummaging through my fridge."

I heard a laugh come from where the kitchen was.

I grinned and turned to the last guy who was looking at me with almost the kind of glint in his eye that Edward had when he looked at me. I guess Jake saw that too.

"Dammit Sam! You knew I loved her!" Jake yelled at the older guy, who's name turned out to be Sam.

Confusion crossed my features, "Jake what's going on?"

Jacob sighed getting up. He set me on the couch and started to pace. Trying to think of what to say, but for some reason this angered me deeply. I stood up and marched up to Jacob.

He didn't see me and ran right into me, but to my surprise, and his, he ran into me, but I didn't fall over, which made me even angrier.

My hands started to shake as I yelled at Jacob, "Jacob, what the hell is going on!"

Jake just looked down at me. Shock, anger, confusion, fear, and other emotions crossed his face. Since he wasn't going to tell me, Sam will.

I growled, wait what? I growled. I froze but remembered what I was doing and grabbed Sam's wrist, dragging him outside.

The other boys including Jacob where out here now and the one named Paul started to shake. His face was full of anger.

I snapped at him, "What's your problem Paul?"

Shock crossed his face, wow these boys get shocked real easy, don't they?

Paul growled, the sound was like a animal, but I ignored it and returned the growl.

"Paul! Stand down," Sam ordered, and to my surprise Paul stopped but he was still shaking as if he were cold.

Sam turned to me, "Bella? Did you just growl?"

I turned and glared at him, the shaking in my arms increase, I snarled.

"Yeah I did, so what? Now someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Snarling, I fell the ground in pain. I screamed but I was cut off by a blinding light of pain and as soon as it started, it stopped.

I opened my eyes to find my eyesight was overwhelmingly good.

And I could, wait a minute, I looked down instantly.

CHAPTER 3 **This is so Friggin' Awesome!**

( _Sam,_ _**Bella,**_ **Jacob,** Paul, _Quil_, **Embry**)

_**What the hell is going on? Why do I freaking have paws. **_I tried to screech but it just came through my thoughts but it came out as freaking yelp. Like a dog yelp.

I felt another person come into my thoughts.

Quickly turning around and I snarled unrealistically at a grey wolf. It snarled back at me and I lunged for its throat.

Dude Bella chill, it's only me Paul. Paul yelled as I tackled him snapping in his face. In his head I could see my horse size figure on top of his slightly smaller one.

My silver fur, mixed with white froze and Paul toke advantage and popped up, pinning me to the ground. I snarled yet again.

_**Damn I'm never going to get used to that! Now get the hell off me Paul. **_I snapped, trying to wriggle myself free but to no avail.

_Bella, Paul, knock it off. We have some explaining to do. _Sam's voice filled out thoughts and I looked up to see the biggest black wolf I've ever seen.

Paul got off me but I still lay frozen in fear on the ground.


	3. Author Note

A/N:

Okay, I am a slow writer so it's gonna be a few days but, I will be uploading two at a time so please don't hate me. I'll try to get the two chapters up today but if I don't then the watch for the next following days. THXS SO MUCH! _KATIE_


	4. This is So Freaking Awesome!

A/N : Hey srry this chapter is so short I'll try to makee my next one longer! Thx for the sweet reviews. Will try to post the next chappy today but no garenties!

CHAPTER 3 **This is so Friggin' Awesome!**

( _Sam,_ _**Bella,**_ **Jacob,** Paul, _Quil_, **Embry**)

_**What the hell is going on? Why do I freaking have paws. **_I tried to screech but it just came through my thoughts but it came out as freaking yelp. Like a dog yelp.

I felt another person come into my thoughts.

Quickly turning around and I snarled unrealistically at a grey wolf. It snarled back at me and I lunged for its throat.

Dude Bella chill, it's only me Paul. Paul yelled as I tackled him snapping in his face. In his head I could see my horse size figure on top of his slightly smaller one.

My silver fur, mixed with white froze and Paul toke advantage and popped up, pinning me to the ground. I snarled yet again.

_**Damn I'm never going to get used to that! Now get the hell off me Paul. **_I snapped, trying to wriggle myself free but to no avail.

_Bella, Paul, knock it off. We have some explaining to do. _Sam's voice filled out thoughts and I looked up to see the biggest black wolf I've ever seen.

Paul got off me but I still lay frozen in fear on the ground.

_Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. Remember the old legends Jacob told you about? _Sam spoke softly. Through his eyes I could see him approaching me slowly.

I got up and looked at the black wolf, that was Sam. I looked into his black eyes and the world shifted. I couldn't see anything but Sam. I finally found what I was looking for. My other half, my soulmate.

_**Wait woah, what the? Soul mate, what is going on Sam?**_ I growled but stopped, I couldn't growl at Sam, never.

In Sam's head, and in wolf form, he sighed. _Bella, you're a werewolf. The first girl to ever shift. We knew you were going to shift, because both your father and mother had wolf blood in them, but your mom never shifted._

I toke a second to take this all in. My dad was a werewolf and he never fucking told me. My mom also had Quitete blood in her and she never once said anything. The last thought came across my mind made us all freeze. The Cullens.

I replayed what had all happened ever since I had met them. The other guys growled when I got to the James part and the part about Jasper. The Cullens were vampires.

The word vampires made my hackles rise.

**Bella! Ho- how did you shift? Sam why didn't you tell me about her mom and dad? **Jacobs frantic voice filled our brains.

Then others started to join our link.

**Awesome! A new little wolf to torment! **Embry's voice filled our head. Almost shouting.

_Woah Bella, your silver, that's awesome, but I still don't see how you shifted. I mean your a, girl. _  
>I growled at both Quil and Embry's comment's and they toke a step back showing me that they didn't mean harm. I turned back to Sam, and asked the one question on my mind.<p>

_**Sam, why do I feel like, er, um, that, um, soul mate? **_I asked. If I wouldn't be a horse sized wolf, I would be beet red right now.

_Well Bella there's this thing in our world that's called Imprinting. It's when you find the person that was made for you. Your soul mate or other half. Um, turns out you imprinted on me and I imprinted on you. _Sam spoke.

_**Oh, well anther question.**_ I asked hesitantly.

_Anything. _Sam awsered.

I giggled as I asked _**How the hell do I shift back to a human? **_

Everyone laughed along with me.


End file.
